


They Tell Our Story

by Larkey



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Putting herself back in the narrative, legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkey/pseuds/Larkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My interpretation of Eliza's gasp at the end of Hamilton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Tell Our Story

Eliza lay on her deathbed, surrounded by her beloved children. However, she paid them little attention, for she was occupied with the thought of her legacy. It was quite ironic, since her Alexander had always been the one fretting over his legacy, going so far as to let it destroy their marriage; yet here she was, doing the same.

She never understood his obsession, she simply couldn't. After all, it was Alexander who had been forced to fight for his very survival and a footing in American politics, while she had been fortunate enough to be born into a wealthy family. 

But at that moment, the depth of her dedication to their legacy struck her; she had refused to let others tarnish his name, thereby keeping his story, and their story, alive.

However, it was Alexander who she desperately longed for more than anything, to the point of being unable to let go of anything that reminded her of him. She glanced down at the necklace around her neck, which she had begun carrying with her the moment he'd died. She sighed. "I can't wait to see you again," Eliza rasped, to the amazement of her children. 

"Mother!" They leaned closer to her, frantic to hear any other last words. She would miss them of course, but she felt confident in their futures; they might not have her anymore, but they would have each other. 

Movement from the corner of her eye distracted her. With an ease that she'd thought she'd lost forever, Eliza rose to confront the mysterious visitor. Suddenly, she recognized him. "Alexander," She froze, clutching at her heart. He was dressed much as he was the last time she had seen him, in a dark coat and breeches. He gave her a pained smile, and extended his hand. She tentatively placed her own in his palm, glancing back at their children. 

"They'll be fine." He reassured her, gently tugging them forward. With that, she followed him out of the room, which led not to a hallway but a wide expanse of white mist. "I want to show you something." He murmured, Eliza still too shocked to process what was happening. He stepped towards a seemingly arbitrary section of the mist, which opened up into a dark theatre. 

They were standing in the back row of the theatre, and onstage was an array of figures all dressed in clothing similar to the couple's. As they started their final song, Eliza felt tears welling up in her eyes. "They're telling our story." She looked around as she grew increasingly surprised. "What year is this?" 

"2016." Alexander replied, staring intently at the stage. "162 years after your death, 212 years after mine." She leaned against him.

When the show finished, the audience leapt to their feet, applause roaring throughout the theatre. Eliza gasped. "All this..." She gazed at Alexander in wonder. "All of this is for us."

"No." Alexander gingerly placed his hands on her face. "It's for you. You're the one who chose to put yourself back in the narrative, and that is why they tell our story." Together, they stood in the rear of the theatre until the last of the audience had filed out.

**Author's Note:**

> In retrospect this is pretty cheesy but I felt like writing about that last song, so...¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
